


又怎么了我的大小姐

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 先婚后爱，ooc到妈都不认
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 25





	又怎么了我的大小姐

黄嘉新一回家，李汶翰就哭哭啼啼地上来，控诉他被欺负了。

李汶翰红着眼，鼻尖一点红，委委屈屈地哽咽：“你弟弟什么意思啊？不想承认我这个嫂子就直说，我这就收拾东西回家——”

语毕睫毛一抖掉下来一颗泪珠，恰到好处地沿着脸颊滚落，好一副梨花带雨楚楚可怜的断肠天涯模样。

但黄嘉新同他交手数月，早已摸透他的脾性，猜测李汶翰无非又是借着什么不痛不痒的小事作威作福。

可不哄也不行，放任这小祖宗闹怕是不得安生。黄嘉新头疼地哄了一会，依旧没明白他刚小学毕业的弟弟到底把李汶翰怎么了，最后拿了张额度颇高的卡总算勉强哄住了伤心欲绝的李汶翰。

李汶翰立刻变脸，冲着黄嘉新的左脸“吧唧”一口，欢天喜地地说要给他拿蛋糕吃。

脸上余温流连，黄嘉新愣了愣，罪魁祸首已经钻进厨房，哼着歌心情极好，一扫片刻前的阴霾。

黄嘉新叹了口气，进了屋，桌子上眼影盘还未收去，眼影刷上残留一小片粉，旁边还有一小瓶眼药水。

罪证俱全，黄嘉新这才确认自己确实被戏弄，但心里不觉愤怒，反而只是意料之中的无奈。

李汶翰端着盘精致可口的草莓蛋糕站在门口，撞见此情此景自知大事不好，赶紧呈上蛋糕贿赂，嗓音甜得像含着一把蜂蜜：“嘉新，小新，新新，草莓蛋糕吃不吃？”

黄嘉新想这次绝对不能再纵容他这样放肆下去，刚要摆出一家之主的威严，就又听李汶翰软绵绵地小声喊：“老公……”

得，李汶翰也早就知道他的死穴在哪。黄嘉新最受不了李汶翰撒娇这一套。

他们之间谈不上孽缘，但也绝对不算什么好姻缘。

原本黄家和李家是世交，联姻是世代流传下来的规矩，几乎成为天经地义的事。

到了黄嘉新这一代，众多堂表兄弟姐妹不成气候，浸泡在酒色财气中安心当颓废富二代，唯一的弟弟又尚且年幼，于是黄嘉新承担起联姻重任。

李家三个孩子，大少爷早早结婚成家立业，二少爷醉生梦死荒唐至极，三小姐却温婉端庄，正是适婚年龄，与黄嘉新郎才女貌。

熟料大婚当天，三小姐众目睽睽之下同一陌生女子逃婚，洁白的裙摆翻飞，像一只风筝。

众人哗然，场面混乱，宾客或惊诧或茫然，却都等着看黄李两家笑话。

黄嘉新被拂了面子本就脸色难看，宾客的窃窃私语更是成为推波助澜的导火索，于是冲动之下扬言要娶李家二少爷。

二少爷李汶翰从小娇生惯养，常年混迹于酒吧夜店，千金一掷博美人一笑的事没少做，风流传言更是不断，但他根本不介意那些或真或假的流言蜚语，反而当成光荣事迹显摆。

彼时李汶翰刚结束上一段失败的恋情，对天下所有男人都满怀恨意，见到他道貌岸然的大哥也要夹枪带棍地嘲讽几句，不知好歹地怀疑侄子血脉。

但现在出了这档子事，李汶翰不得不替他骄纵的妹妹收拾残局，临危受命直接套上备用婚纱，挽住黄嘉新臂弯的动作没有丝毫扭捏，两个人站在一起，却也意外般配。

听起来比较像闹剧，李汶翰一众来蹭酒席的狐朋狗友傻眼，不知为何事态最后发展成赶巧参加了李汶翰婚礼。

不过物以类聚人以群分，李汶翰游手好闲不务正业，他的狐朋狗友更甚，过不多时一半在挤眼泪假惺惺地哭：“我的兄弟啊，世事难料，谁能想到你年纪轻轻，这就踏入婚姻坟墓了……”另一半在勾肩搭背嬉皮笑脸地说：“恭喜恭喜，新婚快乐早生贵子！我要当孩子干爹！”统统被李汶翰敲着脑袋又讹了好一笔份子钱。

结束了婚礼的繁琐流程，李汶翰回到新房倒头就睡，也不管他捡来的便宜老公。

他身上酒气熏天，黄嘉新想起方才席间敬酒，李汶翰还帮他挡酒，跟人鬼混没个正经，乱七八糟一通乱喝，美其名曰“祭奠我死去的自由之身”，实际上就是在趁机胡闹。

想到这黄嘉新皱起眉，推了推李汶翰的肩：“去洗澡。”

“你先洗。”李汶翰抱着枕头在柔软的大床上滚来滚去，不知道到底醉了没，语气倒是颇为流氓，“洗干净了等着爷～”

黄嘉新没办法，只能先去洗澡。他向来洗得慢，磨磨蹭蹭一个小时左右才出来，李汶翰已经在睡着边缘，闭着双眼懒洋洋冲黄嘉新张开手臂：“反正一会做完还得洗。”

等了好一会也不见人来抱，李汶翰千娇百宠惯了，哪里受过这样的委屈，睁开一只眼撅起嘴：“干吗，嫌啊？”

这一看不得了，黄嘉新腰间松松垮垮围一条浴巾，露出健硕发达的上半身，三两未擦干的水珠点缀，性感得李汶翰恨不得立刻打开双腿献祭自己。

但人还是要矜持，李汶翰缓慢从床上爬起来，伸出手戳戳黄嘉新的腹肌，毫不吝啬夸奖：“身材不错。”

黄嘉新面无表情，从空空荡荡的衣柜里抱了只巨大的小熊玩偶过来，横在大床中间隔出个分明的楚河汉界，还是那句话：“去洗澡。”

李汶翰一听乐了，合着原来这是位钢铁直男，和他结婚多半是挽救面子的下下之策，根本不是看上他。

虽然李汶翰巴不得黄嘉新不碰他，但想到自己被当枪使心里依旧不痛快，便乜着黄嘉新某个部位笑得不怀好意：“你该不会是不行吧？”

黄嘉新对他明晃晃的挑衅视若无睹，一语不发地躺到小熊右边，铁了心要冷落李汶翰。李汶翰玩腻了，觉得无趣，终于拿了换洗衣物去浴室。

不多时，浴室水声停了，黄嘉新还在认真思考为了庆祝自己结婚，明天奶茶是喝芝士莓莓还是芋圆烧仙草，没注意到刻意放低的脚步声。

忽然一个温软的东西钻进来，黄嘉新低头一看，小熊不见踪影，取而代之的是一颗毛茸茸的浑圆脑袋。

李汶翰抱着他的腰，眉眼弯弯，笑得像只小狐狸：“我好冷呀。”

温香软玉在怀，还有貌似正当的理由，黄嘉新不好拒绝，犹豫一下已经错过最佳推开李汶翰的时机。

李汶翰当然不会善罢甘休，坏心眼地蹭蹭黄嘉新的小腿肚，居然看到黄嘉新脸红。

“你别乱动。”黄嘉新的语气硬邦邦，活像个被美艳的千年狐妖纠缠的呆头呆脑的书生。

哇塞，这么纯情。李汶翰阅人无数，黄嘉新这款见的少，尤其和他脚踏N只船玩弄感情的渣男前男友一对比，简直可爱得不行。李汶翰越想越喜欢，觉得自己捡了个大宝贝，抱着黄嘉新幸福入睡。

从那以后李汶翰最爱做的事就是想尽方法勾引黄嘉新，衣服穿得非常伤风败俗，半露香肩晃晃悠悠，顺便趁机吃黄嘉新豆腐。

后来还是不过瘾，李汶翰用黄嘉新的卡网购一大堆情趣内衣，变着法在黄嘉新面前上演色诱的戏码。

但黄嘉新非但不为所动，还花大价钱请某大家写了幅字，裱起来挂在主卧墙上：“富强民主文明和谐，自由平等公正法治，爱国敬业诚信友善。”

李汶翰愈战愈勇，乐此不疲地在外人面前扮演恩爱夫夫，大大方方地同黄嘉新亲热，黄嘉新为了个婚姻美满家庭和睦的好名声，不得不配合他。

于是李汶翰得寸进尺，甚至夜深人静溜进书房，偷偷把黄嘉新工作用的笔记本电脑的壁纸换成自己的诱惑自拍。黄嘉新开会的时候投屏，李汶翰精修过后的脸在桌面上耀武扬威，露出胸前大片好风光。

底下含混暧昧的交谈声一片，公司某高层调侃：“黄总新婚燕尔，理解理解。”

黄嘉新脸丢大发，表面上平静地开完会，到了下班时间毫不留恋，油门猛踩飞速回去找李汶翰算账。

落地灯光线昏沉慵懒，李汶翰穿一件白色丝绸吊带裙，披着蕾丝薄纱披肩，整个人陷进沙发里，只在外露出一截细瘦脚踝，眯着眼风情万种地冲黄嘉新笑：“你回来啦。”

黄嘉新脱下西装外套，踱步过去沉着脸兴师问罪：“你最好解释一下我的电脑是怎么回事？”

“干吗这么凶啊，人家好怕怕哦。”李汶翰尽量让声音听起来细软娇弱，装成一朵天真无辜的小白莲，“你说什么我听不懂哎——”

黄嘉新附下身来，一只手抵在沙发背上，另一手按住沙发边缘，把李汶翰虚虚圈进他的怀里：“别装傻。”

就见李汶翰闭上了眼，微微仰起脸，像在等待什么。

大概家族优秀基因足够强大，李汶翰同三小姐相比根本不逊色，甚至还要多几分介于男女之间的难以言喻的姿色。黄嘉新必须承认的是，李汶翰真的很漂亮。

绕是美色当前，黄嘉新还是定力顽强：“你干吗？”

李汶翰睁开眼，手指缓缓划过黄嘉新的小臂，有些失望地说：“我以为你这个动作，是要亲我的意思。”

“……”黄嘉新彻底被他的没皮没脸打倒，手先大脑反应，条件反射般要收回。

然而李汶翰早有准备，扯着黄嘉新的领带把他往自己这边拉近，红唇轻启，不紧不慢地反问：“那你也解释一下，为什么你的电脑密码是我生日？”

黄嘉新不说话了。李汶翰见他眼神躲闪耳根泛红，在心里大呼好可爱好可爱。

“你说呀。”李汶翰有恃无恐，把玩着黄嘉新的领带，抬起黑亮的眸，漫不经心地轻笑，“你是不是暗恋我啊黄嘉新？”

这件事就此作罢，黄嘉新便也知道李汶翰是个不好招惹的狠角色。

李汶翰照旧吊儿郎当，白天睡觉，晚上泡吧玩牌，调戏起男孩得心应手。

但十一点一到，立即拍拍手走人。玩得好的朋友拦着他劝他再喝几杯，李汶翰一摊手，摇头叹气故作为难：“家里那位管的严，没办法。”

朋友们一阵唏嘘，纷纷感叹英年早婚要不得，包办婚姻害死人。

有人说：“翰哥，嫂子这么黏你啊？”

李汶翰点点头，很认真地编：“嗯嗯嗯，回去晚了他得哭，每天晚上都要抱着我睡，还要缠着我讲至少十遍‘我爱你’。唉，甜蜜的负担啊。”

黄嘉新还不知道自己已经被李汶翰在外安了“大鸟依人”的人设，一天到晚收到自己卡上流失大笔数额的短信，很无语地问李汶翰：“你都不用工作的吗？”

李汶翰吃着冰淇淋球，理直气壮地说：“这不是有你养我嘛。”

言毕舀了一大勺手中的巧克力冰淇淋，递到黄嘉新嘴边：“喏，尝尝，我特地给你买的。”

黄嘉新说：“我不爱吃甜食。”

“哦——”李汶翰拉长声音，成心要他难堪，“那是谁上个星期点了大杯全糖布丁烤奶外卖——”

黄嘉新就着李汶翰的手，狠狠咬掉那一口冰淇淋。

以上种种，弄得黄嘉新身心俱疲，感觉自己娶进门的不是媳妇，而是尊大佛，还是并不会普度众生只会同他做对的极恶菩萨。

因而李汶翰今天一撒娇，黄嘉新就立即投降，也不追究他欺骗自己的罪行，耐心问：“我弟干什么大逆不道的事了？”

不提还好，一提弟弟李汶翰就气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子：“你自己去问他！”

弟弟昨天刚结束毕业考，因为要准备参加夏令营，不想回家耗费时间精力应付新小妈，便暂时搬到哥哥这边来住。

十二岁的小男孩，却比黄嘉新这个成年人还会掩藏情绪，天大的事都处变不惊。

明明昨天见面时两人还相处得不错，弟弟一贯礼貌地喊“嫂子好”，李汶翰也满意地夸他“真乖，比你哥帅多了”。

短短一天过去，黄嘉新不知道自己弟弟能如何惹恼李汶翰。

在客房找到弟弟时，他正在自学预习初中课程。黄嘉新怎么看他弟弟这个醉心学术的样子怎么不像能欺负李汶翰，或者说他弟弟根本不会care李汶翰，因为弟弟的心里想必只有学习。

但黄嘉新还是问：“你跟你嫂子闹矛盾了？”

弟弟冷静地否认：“没有。”

黄嘉新想到李汶翰任性娇蛮，估计又是添油加醋地拿鸡毛当令箭，只能叹口气，委屈弟弟做出妥协：“你让着点他。”

得到弟弟一句十分客观且老成的评价：“黄嘉新，色令智昏啊。”

等到晚上吃饭的时候，不出所料李汶翰喝了两口酒就又开始假哭：“黄嘉新，你可要为我做主啊！你弟弟太欺负人了！呜呜呜呜呜……”

弟弟坐得笔直，不屈服于淫威，很有骨气地说：“我没有。”

“我让他陪我打游戏，他居然说他要学习！”李汶翰捂住心口，十分夸张地用一种艺术的方式痛苦着，就差拍案而起了，“现在的小学生王者荣耀不是都很厉害吗，你弟居然跟我说他游戏只会消消乐！消消乐！这像话吗？消消乐也不能组队一起玩啊！……”

黄嘉新心说果然就这么点小事，夹起一块糖醋排骨，很敷衍地安抚道：“嗯，你也少打点游戏。”

没想到李汶翰一听他这话简直快要崩溃了，卡里没钱花也没有这么的悲痛万分：“你想怎样啊，我不打游戏还能干吗啊？我又没有性生活……天哪，我不敢相信，我居然没有性生活！”

黄嘉新连忙捂住弟弟耳朵。

李汶翰更伤心了：“干吗，想做爱是什么丢脸的事吗？”

弟弟冷笑一声，放下碗筷说自己吃饱了，懒得再看这出恃宠而骄的好戏，躲回房间里继续学习。

放在桌子上的手机忽然震动了一下，黄嘉新拿起来看了一会，脸色逐渐变得阴沉，李汶翰凑过来瞄：“是哪个美女给你发微信？”

黄嘉新放下手机，面色凝重：“我爸说他明天要来看我们。”

和黄嘉新结婚三个多月以来，李汶翰从来没见过黄嘉新他爸，就连黄嘉新的婚礼，都是那个年轻貌美的小妈单独来参加的。

因而李汶翰猜测黄嘉新和黄父的感情应该非常微妙，毕竟这种豪门世家多多少少都有点告不得人的秘事。

果不其然听见黄嘉新说：“我跟我爸，关系有点恶劣。”

“不错。”李汶翰一拍手，笑了，“敌人的敌人就是朋友。”

第二天李汶翰起了个大早，洗头挑衣精心打扮，还给自己化了个心机淡妆，甚至说要亲自下厨给黄父做饭。

黄嘉新本以为李汶翰这种少爷十指不沾阳春水，最多点个外卖放微波炉里加热一下，结果真的看到李汶翰围着条柴犬围裙，在厨房里忙活起来，并且还要招呼他打下手：“看什么看，过来洗菜。”

下午黄父按时到访，老爷子精神矍铄，完全不似李汶翰想象中的不好接触，反而和蔼可亲，笑眯眯地夸李汶翰好看。

李汶翰送上一盘切好的冰镇西瓜，温温软软地演贤惠乖巧儿媳：“爸爸，先吃点西瓜解解暑吧。您还没吃饭吧？我做了晚饭等爸爸一起吃。”

李汶翰嘴甜，把老爷子哄得开心极了，黄嘉新怀疑李汶翰再说两句他爸都能把家里存折密码告诉李汶翰，并且把所有房产证全都写上李汶翰的名字。

餐桌上欢声笑语一片，李汶翰和黄父相谈甚欢，黄嘉新一句话也不说，只顾埋头吃饭，把他特意让李汶翰加了糖的番茄炒蛋里的蛋全都挑走吃掉。

同样沉默不语的弟弟在桌下偷偷给黄嘉新发微信：“奥斯卡欠你老婆一座奖杯。”

吃完饭黄嘉新主动提出要帮李汶翰洗碗，李汶翰哪里不知道他想逃避和老爷子相处，才不让他如愿，毫不留情地下逐客令：“你去陪你爸。”

黄嘉新倔强地“哼”了一声：“我不。”

李汶翰就冲着客厅的方向大声喊：“爸爸，嘉新想跟你聊聊天——”

正在客厅看电视的黄父应道：“哎，好。让臭小子过来。”

黄嘉新臭着脸在沙发上坐下来，惊悚地在他爸脸上看到一种柔和的表情，像极了那种儿孙满堂安享晚年的普通老头。

黄父显然心情很好，难得语气温和地同他进行父子友好交流：“你媳妇挺不错的，长得漂亮身材好，做饭还这么好吃……所以我什么时候可以抱上孙子？”

黄嘉新很冷漠地说：“他是男的，生不了儿子。”

黄父并不气馁，乐呵呵地说：“那我抱个孙女也可以啊。”

聊天就此终结，没多久黄父先待不下去，起身说自己还有事就先走了，李汶翰跑过来不舍地挥挥手跟黄父告别：“爸爸，有空常来玩啊。”

潜台词是多来气气黄嘉新。

到了晚上睡觉，黄嘉新自然要幼稚地报复回来。李汶翰洗完澡困得眼睛睁不开，迷迷糊糊间感觉到有人压住他，膝盖顶进来强硬地分开他的双腿，极具侵略性的男性气息猛地包裹住他。

李汶翰吓了一跳，费力睁开眼，看到黄嘉新的脸近在咫尺，困意瞬间散了大半：“我靠，你干什么……”

黄嘉新逼近他，眼里褪去平日的清心寡欲，声音不知为何也低沉了几分：“我爸想抱孙子。”

李汶翰心想这会你倒是不说你跟你爸关系恶劣了？

但黄嘉新这样一反常态的强势，李汶翰到底还是有些慌了，他收起往常的嚣张跋扈，脆弱地漂亮着，颤巍巍问：“你不是直男吗？”

黄嘉新挑了挑眉，不明白这误解从何而来，但李汶翰惊恐的表情让他很受用，于是他温和地笑：“谁跟你说我是直男了？”

说着伸手来解李汶翰的睡衣扣子。

李汶翰终于迟钝地意识到黄嘉新并不是在开玩笑。虽然今时不同往日，他是挺想跟这个男的上床的，但李汶翰仍然痛骂道：“草，你是不是人啊？你弟弟还住隔壁呢，你不怕他听到啊……”

黄嘉新低头来寻他的唇，在嘴角印了个吻，诱哄般低声道：“那你叫得小声点。”


End file.
